Edrie Arnarte- The Royal Guardian Parendehl
by A Very Desperate Reader
Summary: Gifted by Eru Illuvatar and the Valar through Nienna, Lady of Mercy as a child, Parendehl was to guard the line of Elros, The line of Kings. On the discovery of the One Ring, Parendehl along with her sarcastic Champion Blade Gurthdegir will join the Fellowship on their Quest to destroy the Greatest Evil to plague Arda since Melkor was imprisoned in the Void. (10th Walker)
1. Prologue

Prologue

The whispers in the forest grew darker as shadows danced across the leaf littered paths, a swift rustling of leaves disturbed the quiet. A hooded figure, garbed in black padded softly through the trees as they whispered of promises long forgotten. The figure followed the path, barely a sound could be heard as it led to the pool, its crystalline appearance brought a soft smile to the figures face, in the center of the pool, was a raised marble structure, weathered by time and age. The structure itself was a domed pavilion of sorts, the figure stopped at the edge of the pool gazing out, the moon overhead shone a silver light onto the water, and the figure's bare feet began a slow procession down the cool stone steps that entered the shallow lake, the water rippling softly at the disturbance.

The cloak the figure wore swept out and spread with the flow of the tide, an inky blackness that flowed like the water itself as the figure continued on, as the cloak was pulled by the water it revealed a dress of the deepest blue that stuck to the bare skin of the figure now easily identified as a woman. The woman walked to the pavilion before kneeling down in reverence her pale hands reaching up pulling the hood from her head, revealing shining silvery-white hair that was decidedly short for that of a woman, her hair falling straight, just below her shoulder blades rather than a tumbling mass that fell too far down her back to be at all practical.

Despite her pure white hair, the woman's face was youthful although her emerald eyes held a wisdom her face did not show, she was fair to the eye but not in the way of the Eldar, she had a more dangerous beauty; sharp almond eyes, prominent high cheekbones. Aye she was truly beautiful, a maiden, yet she held the aura of one who had seen many years, lifetimes pass by and had been a participant in battles fought long ago, for despite her beauty she bore a scar that ran down from her hairline to below her right eye, usually covered by a section of hair that was fashioned to hide it, cut so that it fell in a hard diagonal line from the left to far below her right eye, a hardened warrior was she that much was clear. She was the Guardian. Blessed by the Valar to protect the line of mortal kings, immortal, fair, battle-hardened. She was Parendehl and she had been called, to fulfil her duty.


	2. Chapter 1 A Quest to Begin

xXx Chapter One: A Quest to Begin

Singing could be heard ringing through the forests that shrouded the road into Hobbiton, a deep sound that carried the promise of good humour. 

"You're late!" a small voice piped up interrupting the song. 

"A wizard is never late Frodo Baggins nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to." the voice of Gandalf the Grey answered a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, the young Hobbit by the name of Frodo Baggins burst into laughter Gandalf along with him. 

"It's wonderful to see you Gandalf" he cried launching himself at the old man who caught him in an embrace. A cloaked figure on a chestnut stallion rode up behind the Wizard and his cart. 

"And what about me, My friend? I come all this way to see you and your uncle and this is my greeting?" a decidedly feminine voice called out as the horse came up along side the cart.

"Paren!" the young hobbit cried out a smile brightening his face before he leaped at the woman, she caught him easily as he was no taller than a child, the movement shifting her hood to show a youthful face with bright green eyes alight with mirth. 

"Ah yes, did I forget to mention my dear Paren was coming with me?" the old wizard laughed. Frodo looked it him in disbelief. 

"Gandalf do not tease him so, of course I was coming. I wouldn't miss dear Bilbo's birthday for the world" Paren playfully chided ruffling the hobbit's brown curly mop of hair fondly, before placing him back on the cart beside Gandalf they continued on talking about many a thing.

Until the cries of "Gandalf" grew louder as the Halfling children ran to meet him in hopes of a fireworks display, when it had seemed he ignored them, both Frodo and Paren looked at Gandalf both with raised brows. The disappointed calls of the children were suddenly appeased and turned to cries of joy as sparks went off and danced in the air in front of the delighted children. Paren laughed at their delight as the three friends continued on, she tuned out of the conversation eyes roaming the fresh green that was the Shire, a peaceful smile gracing her fair features as she saw the Hobbits at work in the fields tilling the fertile land and gathering the harvest, she tuned back in to the conversation only to stifle a laugh. 

"We Baggins' were quite well thought of, never had any adventures or did anything unexpected" 

"If you are referring to the incident with the Dragon I had barely anything to do with it, all I did was give your Uncle a little nudge out the door" Paren rolled her eyes quite violently at that. 

Frodo chuckled "Well whatever you did, you have been officially labelled a 'disturber of the peace'" 

"Oh really?" came the surprised reply of Gandalf, Paren fought back a chuckle as she watched the exchange, saying goodbye to Frodo as he dashed off. The two friends continued their way to Bag-End taking in the sights The Shire offered, it truly was a place untouched by man, pure and good. Paren loved the Shire, loved visiting the little folk she called friends. Through her travels Parendehl had wandered many a place and few took her heart like the Shire had. Paren followed Gandalf, her hood still up covering her hair though her face was still in view, some Hobbits called greetings others shook their head as the two continued on, soon they reached Bag-End and Gandalf got off his cart to knock on the small round door that was painted a deep green. 

"No more unexpected well wishes or relatives today thank you!" a frustrated voice from inside the Hobbit hole called out. 

Gandalf bent down and called with a sly smile "and what about very old friends?" the door opened to reveal a Hobbit with greying hair and deep chocolate eyes grinning up at the two visitors 

"Gandalf. Paren oh how wonderful to see you" Paren dismounted and smiled as the Hobbit hugged the wizard before stepping forward to hug the small creature. 

"111 years old, and you haven't aged a day" Gandalf said a frown beginning to form, Paren gave him a look and his frown was hidden by a smile, before he followed the excited halfling inside. Paren looked sternly at the horse and cart as well as the stallion she rode "don't go anywhere" she whispered in Sindarin before following Gandalf's example and walked inside, keeping her head bent though not as badly as the wizard had to.

Bilbo closed the door and ushered them further inside taking Gandalf's hat and staff before coming to claim the cloak Paren wore. Her silver white hair shone bright, she kept it in a half pony tail tied with a leather strip, she also wore a black shirt with a navy vest and a pair of light grey pants with soft black boots She manoeuvred around with caution as she was most certainly not known for her grace indoors, nor on non-flat ground in fact it is probably safer to say that the woman was a klutz, except for when in battle, then she danced with an elegance that could not be replicated anywhere else. She was also a fair dancer to many's surprise despite her clumsiness, she heard Bilbo asking if they wanted anything to eat, cheese or eggs and that the tea was on the boil.

Paren just made her way to the kitchen where she set about cooking herself some eggs with cheese, Bilbo attempted to stop her but a simple look from her ceased his actions. As she sat down to eat, the tea was done allowing her to eat and wash it down with a fine pot of tea. She was relatively quiet during their visit but still offered conversation as was her way. The visit was lovely and Paren enjoyed it thoroughly. Leaving early to go help the Hobbits with the remainder of the things needed to be completed for Bilbo's party that evening.

Soon it was time for the party, dancing with Frodo and a few of the younger hobbits Paren enjoyed the festivities watching the children laugh and chase Gandalf's rockets, listening to tales of Bilbo's adventures and telling her own. It wasn't till much later that trouble spouted with the names of Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, they had got their hands on one of Gandalfs rockets and set it off, a dragon being the outcome of it although it did give off a mighty fine display when it finally exploded, the old man made them clean dishes for the rest of the evening much to their dismay. Bilbo's speech didn't quite go according to plan, with him suddenly disappearing to the horror of the rest of the Hobbits. Gandalf disappeared soon after, while Paren tried to help calm people down before she also made her way to Bag-End she arrived just as Gandalf had begun to grow in his anger. 

"Do not accuse me Bilbo Baggins of thievery, I do not want to rob you, I want to help you" his tone softening, the halfling had been so scared he cried and Gandalf apologized hugging the small person. Paren raised a brow at the wizard before announcing her presence 

"You certainly know how to cause an uproar my friend" chuckling quietly Paren entered the room patting her small friend on the back. His answering smile was watery but grateful as he went about collecting things. "Frodo will miss you Bilbo, but I see you are determined." she continued, helping him pack. Soon he made his way to the door only to be stopped by Gandalf's voice 

"Bilbo, the ring" Bilbo looked back before pulling a simple gold band from his pocket, the ring slid from his hand with a weight that it shouldn't bear. Bilbo then strode out the door Paren and Gandalf behind him, Paren knelt and hugged her old friend kissing his hair affectionately 

"Safe travels my friend, I might see you again soon" he smiled brightly and she let go allowing Gandalf to say his farewells, soon Bilbo disappeared from sight the distant sound of his voice flowing on the slight breeze. Gandalf turned and headed back inside and bent to pick up the ring but he pulled his hand away as though he had been burnt. Paren followed once she could no longer hear her dear friends voice singing any longer ,she looked at the ring curiously then at the old wizard 

"Parendehl my dear, could you pick up the ring please?" her eyes widen briefly before she nodded and bent down, as she touched the ring an eye of fire flooded her vision and a burning sensation at the tip of fingers made her draw her fingers away at such speed, then an awful scream flooded her mind, Paren clutched at her head in a futile attempt to stop it. Gandalf placed a concerned hand on her shoulder bringing her attention to him, the remnants of the scream and eye however still haunted her thoughts, she looked down at her hands her mouth opening slightly in surprise, upon her finger tip, a burn scar in the shape of the ring she looked up at Gandalf worry clear in her eyes. 

"Mithrandir, you do not think?" she left her question hanging, Gandalf looked tired, worried. 

"I do not know my dear, I must think on it for the moment but please tell me what you saw" so she did, the old wizard looked more troubled after she had explained. They sat in silence in front of the fireplace, Gandalf smoking deep in thought and Paren pondering her new scar, the door to the hobbit hole opened and in stepped Frodo, she watched as he bent down and picked up the ring holding it in his palm as he looked at her then at the back of Gandalf's head. 

"So he's gone?" Gandalf grunted a yes while Paren smiled sympathetically at her young friend. He approached them, ring sitting in the palm of his open hand. 

"Ah, your Uncle's ring, he's left everything to you, including Bag-End." Gandalf said standing up with an envelope in hand quickly sealing it once the ring had been placed

inside, he handed the envelope to Frodo. 

"I'm afraid I must leave, I have questions many questions to be answered" 

"But Gandalf you just got here" 

"I know but Paren will be staying " the old wizard said grabbing his staff and hat.

"Goodbye Frodo keep it secret, keep it safe" he said turning to Paren, muttering to her

"Be careful, I fear things may be more dangerous than they seem" Paren nodded Frodo coming up and standing before her, as the Grey Wizard walked out jumping on the stallion that she had ridden to the Shire. 

"Stay safe Mithrandir, may the roads guide you safely" she farewelled, placing her hands on Frodo's shoulders. 

"Goodbye Gandalf" the young halfling called a frown on his face. 

"Do not worry Frodo, Gandalf will be fine and he'll be back before you know it, now, how about a nice pot of tea." Frodo leaped into action scurrying to the kitchen Paren took the opportunity to look out into the night skies, her eyebrows furrowed, Darkness was spreading, at the call of her young friend Paren laughed and closed the door to the hobbit hole. Leaving the whisperings of evil fluttering away on the breeze.

xXx

A few years passed and Paren lived with Frodo in Bag-End keeping him company and helping the Hobbits with things that they would find difficult to do. Despite the circumstances in which Paren was required to stay she enjoyed the peace that came with it, and she usually found her self at the Green Dragon enjoying a pint and good cheer with Frodo and Samwise Gamgee, Frodo's gardener and good friend. She often would join Frodo's kinsmen Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took most commonly known as Merry and Pippin, in song though perhaps without as much to drink, and a lot more embarrassment than her two small friends.

It was as such that Paren found herself in the company of the two rascals that very evening along with some of the more esteemed hobbits including Sam's Old Gaffer. She sat with the smoking Hobbits with a pint in front of her as she listened to the chatter of the old pub. The old Hobbits along with Sam and Paren sat at a table that looked out over the rest of the tavern, she sat with her back up against the wall and at the edge of the bench so that she could keep an eye on Frodo who was ordering another round of drinks from Rosie the pretty hobbit barmaid and the two young rascals who were dancing on a table singing rancorously splashing onlookers with Ale, she was also in the perfect position should Merry and Pippin get too drunk she could rush to their sides and take them home. Frodo was on his way back to the table when the conversation turned to Bilbo. 

"Cracked he was" 

"Young Master Frodo here he's cracking" Gaffer laughed as the hobbit in question came to the table handing out the jugs of golden liquid that had taken Paren a long time to become accustomed too. 

"And proud of it Cheers Gaffer" he replied with a broad grin, sharing a bright look with Paren. 

"Plus it's not like I'm the only one, what about our good ol' Paren here" he teased earning him a light whap on the head 

"I'm not cracked, a little loose in the head maybe" she laughed along with the Hobbits, listening with a smirk as the old Hobbits offered the younger one's advice about keeping their noses out of trouble and how if they did, trouble wouldn't come to them her eyes trailed to that of young Master Gamgee who was staring wistfully at the lively barmaid Rosie from his seat.

At that she chuckled lightly turning her gaze upon the two drunken Hobbits who had finished their song and were draining there mugs of ale, chuckling again she took another sip of the bitter drink letting it slide down her throat as she answered questions and had a good night, as Frodo mentioned something on leaving, Paren went and collected the troublesome duo and waited for Frodo and Sam, they walked together Paren carrying a drunk Merry and Pippin home as they passed on their way back to Bag-End, the duo farewelled Sam and entered the hobbit hole, Paren felt another presence in the house and stood in front of the young hobbit pulling a dagger from her boot. A hand reached out and grabbed Frodo's shoulder turning him around to the bedraggled face of Gandalf. 

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" he whispered frantically Frodo nodded and Paren sighed in relief replacing her dagger she led the wizard inside closing the door, Frodo went and grabbed the envelope that incased the hidden ring and Gandalf snatched it throwing it into the fire. Once the envelope had been burnt away leaving the ring on the coals Gandalf beckoned the poor confused Hobbit over. 

"Hold out your hand, it's quite cool" the hobbit did as he was told, the ring being dropped on his hand. 

"Can you see anything?" the wizard asked his back to Frodo facing Paren, Paren watched the ring a gleam of fear in her eyes. 

"Nothing. There's Nothing...wait, there's markings, it's in some form of elvish I cannot read it" The wizards face went from relief to that of despair as Paren flinched noticeably looking with a mixture of fear and pure hatred at the ring that now held the inscription identifying it. 

"There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here." 

"Mordor!" 

"In the common tongue it says:  
One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in Darkness bind them" Gandalf recited, Frodo looked between Paren and Gandalf as not a word was spoken the only movement coming from the crackling Fire, who's warmth did not reach them. Gandalf then took liberty to explain to the young Hobbit the severity of the ring which lay in his palm. The three reconvened into the small cosy kitchen, Frodo having placed the ring on the edge of the table. As Gandalf explained Paren openly glared at the object, her hate burning deep within her dark green eyes, the rings whispered promises, dark promises that held no truth as she remained silent.

The conversation continued until Frodo jumped up talking about hiding the blasted thing, until Paren's heart filled with dread as Gandalf explained how despite his best attempts the enemy had reached the creature known as Gollum first and had tortured but two words from him. 

"Shire?...Baggins? Why that would lead them here!" came Frodo's horrified reply. Gandalf's abrupt nod spurred Frodo into a desperate attempt to give the damned ring to the old wizard. 

"Take it Gandalf!" 

"No Frodo." 

"You must take it!" 

"You cannot offer me this Ring" 

"I'm giving it to you" 

"Don't! Tempt me Frodo I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand Frodo I would use this Ring from a desire to do good. But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine" Frodo quieted and breathed deeply looking up with eyes filled with understanding. 

"What must I do?" Paren sighed quietly, her heart heavy. Gandalf began grabbing essentials as he explained to Frodo what he had to do. Frodo began to help pack while listening and Paren started packing for the journey as well, shoving her extra clothing into her pack along with her flint box, whet stone and some extra arrows that would not fit in her quiver wrapped in an old shirt. She then went to the pantry to grab some extra food, knowing that Frodo would have forgotten sweetmeats, cheese and ham all while grabbing another loaf of brown bread, apples and seasoning.

Running back to her room her pack placed by the front door, Paren slipped on a leather vest and boots, black in colour, while readjusting her deep forest green shirt and hard leather pants, pulling on her cloak, she buckled her quiver to her hip, before picking up her double bladed sword. The weapon was not unlike those the elves had created but it did not have that large a grip, the leather bound grip was big enough for both her hands to hold comfortably while still having the ability to control it, it's blades were curved and glittered in the candle light. Paren smiled softly before swiftly sheathing both blades and sliding the blade into it's holster that strapped over her shoulder and around her back to buckle in the front, picking up her bow she entered the sitting room grabbing her bedroll and attaching it to her pack. As she stood by the fire Gandalf came in behind Frodo and placed his hands on his shoulders 

"Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me Frodo, he'll know what to do, You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you. For that name is not safe outside The Shire. Travel by day and stay off the road, Paren will help you" Frodo slipped on his coat, then his cloak the pushed the ring into his pocket. 

"Gandalf we can cut cross country easily enough" Paren sighed amused, Frodo grabbed his walking stick and stood in front of Gandalf who despite the circumstances was smiling proudly at the young hobbit. 

"My dear Frodo. Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all there is to know about them in a month and yet after a hundred years they can still surprise you. Isn't that right Paren?" she just chuckled softly in response before they heard a noise from outside the window. 

Gandalf eyes narrowed "get down" Frodo dived to the floor and Paren had a arrow notched and her bow string taut, waiting to aim. Gandalf moved slowly to the window, staff outstretched before him. He quickly jabbed it into the flower beds, a muffled grunt was heard before the wizard threw his staff aside and reached out. Only to pull

Sam from outside Paren raised an eyebrow and lowered her bow watching as Gandalf thrusted the poor Hobbit onto the table. 

"Confound you Samwise Gamgee, have you been eavesdropping?" 

"I haven't been drooping no eaves sir honest, I was just cutting the grass under the window there." Paren held back a snort at the flustered hobbit. 

"A little late to be trimming the verge don't you think?" 

"I heard raised voices" Sam said visibly trembling. 

"What did you hear? Speak!" Gandalf demanded furiously, Paren laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and he calmed slightly. 

"Nothing important, That is I heard a good deal about a ring and a dark lord and something about the end of the world, but please Mr Gandalf Sir, please don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anything... unnatural" Paren grinned broadly and Frodo chuckled silently, smiling, Gandalf looked at the two of them a smile forming on his lips. 

"No, perhaps not, I have thought of a better use for you." They waited for Sam to pack and set off while darkness still covered the sky, moving quickly but quietly. Paren walked behind the two hobbits eyeing the darkness warily as they hurried away from the Shire. Dawn was on the horizon when the Grey Wizard halted and turned to face the hobbits and his oldest friend. 

"Be careful, all three of you. The enemy has many spies in his service. Birds, Beasts" Gandalf stopped to look at Frodo "Is it safe?" Frodo's response was to clutch his chest. The old wizard knelt in front of the hobbit and Paren placed a hand on Sam's shoulder when he fidgeted uncomfortably. 

Gandalf spoke but not just to the Ring bearer "Never put it on for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember Frodo the Ring is trying to get back to its Master. It wants to be found." patting the hobbits shoulder the old man groaned as he stood up and swung up into the saddle of the horse that had patiently stood beside the small party. He gave a brief nod to Parendehl as he spurred the horse away. A look of worry covered the hobbits faces and Paren felt the need to lighten the mood. 

"Come on boys what type of adventure begins without the first steps being ones of an unknown path?" she smiled a bright smile that made the two worried hobbits crack small smiles. The legendary warrior stood in between the two hobbits and place both of her hands on their shoulders before stepping forward the two halflings followed her example and soon the trio were off on their way to Bree.

xXx

Leaning against the tree that Frodo was lying in, Paren was deep in her thoughts when she heard the shuffle of feet and the song of the elves. She glanced to see Frodo and Sam scurrying to get a glimpse of the fair race, smiling she closed her eyes and joined in their sorrowful song. 

"You do their song justice" came the soft spoken voice of Frodo as Paren realized the song of the elven folk had faded till it was her voice alone that carried it on the wind. She halted embarrassed that her two small friends had heard her singing. 

"Nay I am a terrible singer, the justice for the song belongs to the elves alone" her face had reddened slightly. 

"But you sang beautifully, how is it you cannot hear that?" Sam asked his face showing his confusion. 

"I have always thought badly of my singing. Perhaps it comes by fault of my music mentor. I was always a rather testing student" she laughed smiling fondly at the memory of her mentor now long dead. Night soon fell and with the darkness they slept rising with the sun they continued on, it took them three days before they reached the fields where Sam stopped. 

"Whatever is the matter Sam?" Paren asked from behind the hobbit. Frodo had stopped and turned to face his friend 

"If I take one more step it'll be the furthest away from home I've ever been." the gardener said, his fear could be heard teetering in his voice. 

"Oh Sam. Do you remember what old Bilbo use to say?  
It's a dangerous world out there beyond your doorstep, but if you don't keep putting one foot in front of the other, there's no knowing where you might be swept off too." Paren smiled as the two hobbits began to journey forwards again. They journeyed on stopping again for the night before reaching Maggots farm the next day.

The two hobbits walked in front of her as Paren wandered slowly behind. She whistled quietly to herself as she did so. She heard Sam's frantic shouts of Frodo's name, and panic filled her, her mind flicking to her farewell with Gandalf. _"They are coming for the ring Parendehl, be aware and do not let them have it. Keep safe my dear girl you are needed yet."_ her heart calmed when she saw the two young hobbits in front of her, she smiled fondly at them before laughing when two familiar figures flew out of the corn and into their kinsman and friend. 

"Why should I be surprised that you have yet again raided Farmer Maggots crop." she said shaking her head, Maggots shouts prompted all five of them to sprint out of the corn only for Paren to have four hobbits rain down upon her. Groaning from beneath the child sized creatures she chuckled as they caught they're breath. Getting to her feet she dusted her self free from the debris of the fall and glanced around her. Moving to stand beside Frodo who unlike the others had not pounced on the idea to harvest mushrooms. He was staring intently down the road when she heard a distant scream. 

"They are coming." she whispered, her voice seemed to prompt the hobbit to scream commands at his friends. 

"GET OFF THE ROAD!" jumping to the side Paren found a hollow that would fit the five of them relatively comfortably but would keep them hidden from the sight of unfriendly eyes. Ushering the hobbits in, she left herself barely any time to hide her self, sword unsheathed when the black rider approached. Closing her eyes she heard the soft thud of the damned horses' hoofs along with the heavy snorting of an exhausted steed. The clank of steel armour rang through the trees as the rider dismounted. Paren gripped her sword tighter shifting only the slightest bit as the steel gauntlets of the Nazgul appeared above the hollow. She could hear the rapid sniffing of the rider and could see the terror on the faces of her charges. Suddenly as a distraction Merry threw the bag of mushrooms startling the rider into chasing after air. Paren knew it wouldn't be long till they returned. 

"Quickly we need to get away from here" she urged the four halflings out of the hollow. Hurrying them through the trees the Hobbits took to hiding from what they considered the unknown. Paren stayed behind them, her eyes flitting from one shadow to the next. They did not stop running until it became dark and the need for stealth became necessary. 

xXx

Coming up behind a large pine, Paren came to a stop glancing about as the hobbits came to a stop near by. 

"Anything?" Sam whispered his voice harried with fear. 

"Nothing" came the response. Paren turned to look at her charges as Pippin stumbled up, Merry took the chance to look between Sam, Frodo and herself.

"The black rider was looking for something. Or someone...Frodo?" he stated his gaze lingering on the face of his friend. 

"Get Down" Pippin exclaimed his voice shaking with fear. Paren glanced through the trees to spot a lone black rider paused upon the ridge before slowly wandering off.

Once the coast was clear Frodo's voice piped up. "I have to leave the Shire. Sam, Paren and I must get to Bree." Merry looked at Paren who nodded grimly her eyes once again keeping look out for the Nazgul. 

"Right. Bucklebury Ferry. Follow me." he nodded before taking off in the direction of the river Pippin close on his tail. Sam and Frodo raced after them Paren close behind when one of the riders leaped from the shadows to stop in front of Frodo and herself. 

"Run Frodo. Follow Merry" she shouted as she engaged the rider the steely ring of her double bladed sword clashing with the dull blade of the Nazgul spurring the Hobbits on. Paren fought hard to buy her enough time to flee towards the ferry. She caught up to Frodo with the Black rider close behind her, the shouts of fear and encouragement from the three hobbits already on the ferry spurring her legs to move faster. Picking Frodo up she sprinted forward and leaped to the safety of the ferry. The frustrated scream of the thwarted Nazgul filled the air as it reeled around and cantered back to the road. Followed closely by two fellow riders. Taking a deep breath, Paren sat up pulling Frodo close to her wrapping her cloak tight around them both. With Pippin and Sam huddled close beside her as Merry rowed the ferry. 

"How far to the nearest crossing Merry?" she asked quietly 

"The Brandywine Bridge, twenty miles." he replied pushing the rod deep into the river. Nodding her head she sighed hugging the three hobbits close to her. To calm their no doubt frazzled nerves she began to sing a quiet elven melody as she smoothed Frodo's hair. Glancing up at the cloudless night she prayed to the Valar that she would be able to protect them. 

xXx

The clouds had rolled in as they reached the bridge. Paren led the way across the countryside. Keeping from the road they kept a fast pace, until they reached the outskirts of Bree. The rain grew heavier and the five of them wore hoods to keep off the rain. Frodo glanced up and down the road before Paren herded them towards the gate. She continued to eye the road as Frodo knocked on the heavy waterlogged oak. The creak of hinges drew her attention as the old gatekeeper opened the small window, he looked quizzically at her but before he could speak she used her chin to indicate downwards quite pointedly. He raised a brow but closed the top window before opening the hobbit sized one. The gatekeepers grizzled face held an expression of surprised before it changed into one of slight annoyance. 

"What do you want?" 

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony." came the shivering voice of a very wet Frodo. The gatekeeper shut the window and opened the single door which was set into the large doors of the gate. Raising a lantern his expression of surprise returned. 

"Hobbits! Four hobbits! And a Woman? What's more out of The Shire by your talk! What business brings you to Bree?" Frodo looked at Paren who took the opportunity to speak in his stead. 

"We wish to at the Inn. Our business is our own. I should think it wise you retire for the night, lest you face the horrors which haunt the darkness my friend." she spoke quietly but in a firm and dangerous tone. The gatekeeper glanced at her and she simply shifted the hair that covered her infamous scar. His eyes became wide in awe and he nodded respectfully. 

"Alright Ma'am, I meant no offense. It be my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be to careful" he said as he let the hobbits passed 

"Right you are good man, I do believe it is time your wife would be expecting you my friend. Perhaps it is time to head on home?" she said her eyes conveying the great danger that lurked beyond Bree's walls. Nodding quickly the old Gatekeeper shuffled to the gate and locked it tight before shuffling off towards his home. Paren took the lead from Frodo and led the Hobbits towards the Prancing Pony. Frodo in turn led the way into the warm interior of the inn. Paren once again herding the hobbits to the bar. 

"Excuse me?" Frodo's voice seemed to be lost in loud and merry conversations in the inn. The hobbits had taken the chance to pull their wet hoods off but Paren kept hers up to hide the bright white of her hair. Though dimmed by the muck and grime of travel. Barliman leaned over the bar and smiled warmly at his guests. 

"Good Evening little masters. What can I do for you? If you're looking for accommodation, we've got some nice, cosy hobbit sized rooms available. Always proud to cater to the little folk, Mr err... ?" Frodo glanced at Paren who shook her head once and mouthed 'not your real name' under her breath. He took a deep breath and looked back at Barliman who had taken to looking at Paren suspiciously. 

"Underhill, my name is Underhill." he voiced. 

"Underhill. Yes." he said nodding his eyes never leaving Paren. She sighed and spoke up her voice quiet. 

"Calm friend, you know me, but it is not from you in which I conceal myself Barliman" his eyes lit with recognition and he nodded. 

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?" Frodo asked. Barliman appeared confused 

"Gandalf? Gandalf? Oh yes! I remember! Elderly chap! Big grey beard, pointy hat. Not seen him for six months." Frodo turned to the group dismayed and worried. Paren's eyes narrowed beneath her hood. Saruman, that was his destination. Yet he had not arrived. Sam voiced a question and the Hobbits made the decision to get a room and to have a much needed pint and meal. Paren agreed with them and silently followed. Sitting with them she sipped the bitter ale, watching their surroundings. The inn filled with the drunken raucous laughter of the patrons

.  
"Sam, he'll be here. He'll come." came the reassuring voice of Frodo albeit the direction of reassurance was cloudy. The customers in the Inn were eyeing the hobbits suspiciously. Paren spotted Merry winding his way through the crowd of patrons carrying a rather large mug of ale before once again joining the group. Pippin eyed the mug his eyes wide. 

"What's that?" 

"This my friend is a pint" Merry replied through a sip o the frothy liquid. 

"It comes in Pints?" Pippin asked astonished at the confirmation from his cousin he declared "I'm getting one" before he was out of sight. 

"You've had a whole half already!" Sam's statement fell on deaf ears. Paren's eyes once again surveyed the inn's clientele. Her eyes came to land on the man Sam indicated towards. 

"That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived!" her eyes were hidden within the shadows of her hood as she studied the similarly garbed man.  
She vaguely heard Frodo ask the man's identity off the passing Barliman. But tuned in at Barliman's description if the mysterious man. 

"He's one of them rangers. They're dangerous folk they are. Wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard, but round here, he's known as Strider." a small smile flickered on her face. Indeed many did not know the man's true name.  
Frodo echoed the name. As his eyes trailed to meet those of his watcher. Calmed by the fact she was not alone in her duty Paren took another sip of her ale before she heard the tempting whispers of the ring. It was trying to tempt him. Her eyes snapped to Pippin. The fool, she thought. 

"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins! He's over there. Frodo Baggins! He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me." she cursed under her breath is dwarvish as she rose to her feet.

Frodo made a frantic grab for Pippin having already jumped to his feet. Paren rushed forward only to watch in horror as Frodo stepped back and tripped on one of the men's feet and fell to the ground. She watched as The Ring flew up into the air, unaware of the attention of the ranger. Frodo reached up his hand towards the Ring in an attempt to catch it, but Paren watched in silence as it slipped onto his finger. Her friend vanishing as if he was the air itself. Following his disappearance a drunken uproar began, Paren's eyes glanced around the room in an attempt to spot the young hobbit. It was in the hands of the ranger known only as Strider did she see him, being pulled up the stairway to the inn's accommodation floors. She followed the other three hobbits who had grabbed ornaments to use as weapons. Paren did not bother unsheathing her weapon as she chased the hobbits. She got there in time to see Sam fling the door open. 

"Let him go! Or I'll have you Longshanks!" he shouted his fists raised. Holding back a snort as Merry and Pippin brandished a stool and candelabra respectively. She entered the room to hear the now unhooded ranger reply. 

"You have a stout heart little hobbit! But that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming" he sheathed his sword and met Paren's hooded eyes. 

"My Lady." he bowed his head slightly she returned it respectfully before calming the hobbits. 

"We can trust him. This man is known to me" she knew well enough that Strider would introduce himself at a later date. Following him to the inn across the road they set the hobbits up to sleep before taking watch. 

"It has been years lad, you know to keep me informed" she chuckled slipping easily into the language of the elves, a deep chuckle rumbled from the man beside her. 

"Indeed it has been Auntie" he smiled a twinkle in his eye as he responded in kind. She was not his blood aunt, no, but she had been guardian to his bloodline since the evil reign of Morgoth, the title given to her as she raised the heirs. Smiling she ruffled the man's hair. 

"It is good to see you even if under these circumstances." they fell into a comfortable silence as they began to wait. 

xXx

The silence that had fallen over the town was broken by the crack of the gate being torn from it's hinges. The Riders did not pause as they continued down the streets of Bree. Paren and Strider watched on in silence as the Nazgul dismounted and ran through the Prancing Pony, swords unsheathed and held tightly in gauntleted grips. Taking the moment to glance over her sleeping charges only to hear the screeching of the Nazgul. The plan had worked, silently she stood and moved over to the now awake hobbits leaving the Ranger to observe the flickering lights beyond the window. Paren sat herself upon the bed and followed the eyes of the hobbits to land on Strider. 

"What are they?" the trembling voice of Frodo asked breaking the tension of fear. Strider turned to look at the small hobbit 

"They were once men. Great Kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness, now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you." as he spoke his eyes returned to the dark shapes beyond the window. 

"Come little ones, despite the terror of this night. We shall be leaving before dawn so I suggest you get some sleep." Paren saw that her statement seemed to bring some comfort to the hobbits. 

"Will you sing for us Paren?" she looked startled at the youngest of the hobbits. Pippin met her gaze though fear still filled him. Her gaze did not falter but soon she smiled warmly. 

"I shall young hobbit, however I warn you I'm not very good" she laughed "However you all must be in bed and safely tucked under the covers" the hobbits scrambled back to the safety of their beds and pulled their blankets up to their chins. Smiling softly Paren began to filter through the many songs she held deep within her memory until she found the most appropriate one. She took a deep breath and began.

"May it be an evening star,  
That shines upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home

Mornie utulie  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantie  
A promise lives within you now"

She met the eyes of the Ranger who had once had this lullaby sung to him when the shadows became too dark and the expectations of his heritage grew too heavy, his smile was soft and amused at the song choice. But Paren just smiled as she continued 

"May it be the shadow's call  
Will fly away  
May it be you journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun

Mornie utulie  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantie  
A promise lives within you now

A promise lives within you now" the last note rang out into the now quiet room, the hobbits asleep with smiles on their faces. 

"It brings them peace" Strider noted, she smiled in return. 

"As it did you when you were the recipient Estel, now sleep I shall keep watch for the remainder of the night, I shall wake you in a few hours so you can go and get us

supplies. The hobbits will require as much sleep as can be allowed else we will have four very grumpy hobbits on our hands" laughing silently at the look of surprise on the rangers face. Before he could object she raised an eyebrow, in which he sighed and shook his head with a fond affection. 

"I have missed you Auntie" he spoke in Sindarin before slipping under a blanket and closing his eyes. Keeping true to her word, Paren settled into the chair by the window her eyes glued to the beyond. 


End file.
